Histoire de haillons
by write-by
Summary: Bella a besoin d'une robe de soirée alors elle décide de tester Edward et Jacob.


**Histoire de haillons (POV Bella)**

Voyant mes deux "prétendants" se chamailler, je décidai de les tester. J'avais besoin d'une robe de soirée. Angela avait invité la plupart des élèves du lycée à une soirée pour fêter son anniversaire. Bien sûr, je devais y participer. Elle était mon amie. Même si elle savait que c'était une corvée pour moi d'y aller, je ferai le nécessaire. Pour revenir à ma robe, je savais qu'Alice aurait accepté avec volonté de m'y accompagner. Mais, j'évitais de faire les boutiques avec cette hystérique du shopping. C'était une des raisons qui m'ont poussées à lancer ce test.

Hier, j'avais demandé à Edward de m'emmener cet après-midi dans le centre commercial situé à Tacoma. Surpris, il m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais y aller. Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas de tenue pour l'anniversaire d'Angela et que je préférais qu'il m'accompagne plutôt qu'Alice. C'est en souriant qu'il avait accepté.

De plus, pour mettre mon plan en exécution, Jake devrait, lui aussi, me rejoindre à Tacoma. J'avais prétendu une sortie entre amis. Je lui avais précisé de y aller sans moi car j'étais déjà sur place et sans Edward. Il avait acquiescé sans sourciller. Je me demandai même pourquoi maintenant.

Sur la route, nous sommes restés silencieux. Je n'avais pas beaucoup envie de parler. En plus, je devais préparer mes mots pour la rencontre. Elle serait sûrement tendue puisque les garçons n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Jake à l'entrée de la galerie. En arrivant au point de rencontre, je fus soulagée quand je vis qu'il n'était pas arrivé. Maintenant, je devais préparer le terrain pour Edward. Je m'arrêtai. Je le vis se retourner avec un air interrogateur.

- Au fait, si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, ce n'est pas essentiellement pour faire les boutiques. Certes, j'ai besoin d'une robe mais je veux essayer quelque chose en même temps, expliquai-je.

- C'est comme tu voudras. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? interrogea mon amoureux.

- J'ai demandé à une autre personne de nous rejoindre. Je ne te dirais pas qui c'est !! Tu verras par toi-même. Nous devons l'attendre ici. Mais promets moi de ne pas t'énerver.

- D'accord. Je te le promets.

Je notai cette promesse et m'assis sur un banc. Jake ne devrait pas tarder à venir maintenant. Il roule légèrement moins vite qu'Edward. Je me demandai comment ils réagiraient quand ils découvriraient mon plan.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis quelqu'un me héler de loin. Je levai la tête et cherchai d'où provenait l'appel de mon prénom. J'aperçus mon ami qui me rejoignait. Je me levai et partis à sa rencontre.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu !! Déclarai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il eut un mouvement de recul mais accepta mon étreinte. Après quelques minutes, il dénoua notre accolade sans problème et me prit les mains. Il se mit à sourire tout en me disant droit dans les yeux :

- Tu pensais que je ne viendrai pas ? Voyons, Bella, je ne manquerai pas une sortie avec toi sans ta sangsue sur le dos.

Je fis une grimace en me rappelant le test que j'avais manigancé.

- En parlant d'Edward, tu vas me tuer. Il m'a accompagné, ajoutai-je, prudente.

- Quoi ? Mais tu avais précisé que le suceur de sang ne serait pas là !! S'énerva Jake.

Je le vis trembler. Il était vraiment en colère. Mais il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas se transformer en loup devant toute une nuée de monde. Je devais lui expliquer pour qu'il se calme, pour qu'il comprenne.

- Jake !! Je sais que tu es en rogne contre moi et tu as le droit. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer, déclarais-je en me tournant vers Edward.

Ce dernier était resté en retrait. C'était une manière pour lui de me dire qu'il se contrôlait et surtout qu'il respectait sa promesse.

Je les mis au courant pour mon expérience. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. M'annoncer que j'avais des idées bêtes et gamines ou de l'approuver et s'y plier. Ils se décidèrent pour la seconde solution. Moi, j'étais heureuse qu'ils obéissent sans broncher. Alors, je continuai mon discours.

Ils avaient trois heures pour me trouver une robe décente pour ce soir. Ils n'avaient aucune contrainte, que ce soit pour la forme du vêtement ou pour le prix. Seulement, ils devaient absolument être séparés. Jake partit dans les magasins les plus proches. Edward, quant à lui, fila dans la direction opposée. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait une enseigne précise.

De mon côté, je flânais dans les boutiques s'en réellement prêter d'attention à ce que je saisissais. Je n'avais rien de spécial à acheter. Sauf quelques babioles sans réelle importance.

Puis, je passai devant une librairie et décidai de m'y rendre. Cela tombait bien. J'avais fini tous mes livres que je relisais à défaut d'en avoir d'autres. J'ai tous de suite su que je dégoterai l'ouvrage parfait. La pièce était gigantesque. Il y avait deux étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était consacré aux livres techniques. Le premier étage était dédié aux romans en tous genre. Le second étage était affecté au reste de la littérature : la poésie, le théâtre, les nouvelles, etc. Je montai dans la section des romans. Il y avait une trentaine de rangées de livres de toutes catégorie.

Je m'avançai vers la première étagère et lus les titres des livres avec leurs auteurs. Je n'avais pas de nom spécifique en tête alors je décidai de fouiner.

Au bout de deux heures, je dénichai l'œuvre qu'il me fallait : **Eugénie Grandet** de Honoré de Balzac. Je n'avais jamais lu un écrit de cet auteur. J'en avais entendu parler mais je ne connaissais pas son style d'écriture. Si j'avais opté pour un auteur français, c'était surtout pour connaître son pays. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de vouloir y aller. Mais, j'avais dû rester auprès de ma mère.

Je remarquai qu'il était l'heure que je revienne sur mes pas. Le temps était maintenant presque écoulé. Je descendis à la caisse acheter le livre et me rendis au point de rendez-vous. Personne n'était encore arrivé. Ce qui me permit de me plonger dans mes pensées. Je m'imaginais la forme de la robe. Mais je ne savais pas de quelle matière ni de quelle couleur elle serait. Cependant, je me doutais qu'ils en choisiraient une en fonction de mes goûts et ma personnalité. Mais je n'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent. Alors, je sélectionnerais celle qui me plaira le plus.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand je sentis une présence. C'était Edward. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. J'en déduis qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres glaciales sur les miennes. Mon cœur eut des ratés comme d'habitude. Ce fut un baiser court mais passionné. Je vis une lueur malicieuse se dessiner dans ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il était heureux de jouer à ce petit jeu avec Jacob. Nous restâmes silencieusement les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'au moment où Jake arriva.

- J'ai réussi à te dégoter une robe potable. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire. J'ai cru que j'allai devenir fou au milieu de toutes ces filles qui gloussaient en me voyant.

- Tu en fais pas un peu trop là, Jake ?

- Non, je t'assure, contesta Jacob. Il fit une pause et repris : en réalité je crois que tu as raison. Seulement un groupe de six filles se moquait de moi. Mais, elles m'ont énervé. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie. Tu as des robes à essayer et une à choisir.

- Tu commences par laquelle ? demanda Edward.

Je réfléchis un instant et répondis :

- Puisque tu le proposes si bien, je vais commencer par la tienne.

- C'est comme tu le voudras.

- Je préfèrerais que tu reste ici, dit-je à l'attention de Jake.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter de plus. Je me tournai vers Edward

- On peut y aller.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et je m'exécutai.

Nous arrivions à hauteur de la boutique quand je m'aperçus que nous ne nous étions pas éloignés de l'emplacement de la rencontre. Elle était minuscule. Le papier peint était couleur crème avec des teintes marron de temps à autre. Sur deux pans, on pouvait voir des étalages en bois. Au centre, des vêtements étaient installés sur trois portants ronds en fer. Les habits étaient déclinés dans toutes les gammes de couleurs possibles. La présentation de ceux-ci était suggérée de manières à ce qu'elle soit réfléchie, aérée et simultanément claire, soignée. Seulement deux clientes cherchaient des achats. La vendeuse était vêtue d'un tailleur chocolat et devait avoir à peine la trentaine. Elle se trouvait près du comptoir et fit un sublime sourire en voyant Edward rentrer. Elle le perdit dès qu'elle s'aperçut de ma venue.

Je le vis se diriger vers le mur de droite et prit une robe bleu nuit. Il était évident qu'il aurait choisi cette couleur. Je m'approchai de lui et admirai le vêtement. Je le trouvais magnifique. C'était une robe sans manche. Elle avait été entièrement fabriquée avec de la soie artificielle. Une ceinture en satin séparait le bustier de la jupe. Elle était légèrement plus claire étant donnée la matière de celle-ci. Le jupon, coupé en trois étages, était doublé de voile. Elle me donnait l'impression de ressembler à une fleur. J'en étais tombée amoureuse dès mon premier regard. Pourtant, c'était rare de me voir apprécier des habits et encore moins des robes.

- Elle te plaît ? me demanda Edward, perplexe, en voyant que je ne répondais pas.

- Bien sûr !! Elle est magnifique. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux.

Un sourire rayonnant survint sur ses lèvres marmoréennes. Il était heureux de voir que ça me plaisait. Son visage transcrivait du bonheur. Je vis ses yeux dorés devenir incandescents et je m'y perdis.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends joyeux !!

Il m'embrassa. Je pouvais ressentir son amour, sa passion. Comme toujours, mon cœur oscilla et mon souffle s'arrêta. Pourtant, ce baiser fut trop court à mon goût. J'en voulais d'autres. Mais je savais qu'il avait peur de ne pas arriver à se contrôler puisque c'était un vampire.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi le test ?

- Ça veut surtout dire que j'ai la robe de Jake à aller voir !!

Il me fit sa moue la plus craquante et nous partîmes rejoindre Jacob. Ce dernier était assis sur un banc et il était en pleine réflexion. Je m'approchai de lui et je lui dis que c'était à son tour.

Il m'emmena dans un bric-à-brac. L'intérieur était un vrai fouillis. Les couleurs étaient grossièrement dispersées sur toutes les longueurs. Quant aux vêtements, ils étaient déposés en tas sur des tablettes rectangulaires. Certains habits étaient accrochés aux murs. Ce bazar grouillait de monde. Voyant mon étonnement face à ce désordre, Jake voulut me rassurer.

- T'inquiète pas, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Le magasin ne paye pas de mine mais on peut y dénicher des choses superbes.

Il me prit par la main et m'y traîna dans le fond. C'était le coin des robes. L'endroit était un peu plus rangé.

- Pour éviter que ton copain de sangsue voie la robe à travers mes pensées, j'ai dû les tenir. Avoua-t-il.

Il prit la robe en question. Je me mordis la lèvre quand je l'aperçu. C'était la même !!


End file.
